


水手服【カツヤミ】

by frogko



Category: Young Adult (2011)
Genre: M/M, カツヤミ
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogko/pseuds/frogko
Summary: カツキxヤミクモ





	水手服【カツヤミ】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADULT (AKM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKM/gifts).



――――――――――――――――――――  
-カツヤミ（胜己x赤谷海云）  
-是车！！！  
-水手服、教室桌paly，dirty talk可能有  
-未完成

大概是想日国中海云的カツキ，把海云绑到教室，逼他换上国中的女式水手服，然后摁在桌上酱酱酿酿的无脑故事。  
――――――――――――――――――――

 

今天的赤谷海云也很倒霉地被カツキ蹲在楼梯口抓住，扯着领带一路死拖乱拽地带走。留堂太迟，学校里不剩几个人，カツキ就任凭赤谷海云在楼道里吵闹挣扎，也不担心会引起别人的注意。

 

“放开我！！！”

 

听到海云尖利的声音，カツキ勾起嘴角，眼睛里是对他不自量力的嘲笑。故意把海云扯向自己这边，提起他的衣角，海云身材相对矮小，不得不踮起脚尖来保持平衡，カツキ一把松开手中的束缚，海云失去了支撑，向后重重倒在地，震得头晕眼花，手掌着地摩擦，被砂砾蹭得火辣辣的疼。

 

カツキ快速地把教室的门锁好，来防止海云逃跑，不然今天精心准备的戏码就全泡汤了，等赤谷海云回过神来，发现教室出入口已经被カツキ堵住了，身体往窗边方向倾斜观察，是高楼层，根本没法跳窗逃掉。

 

“カツキ，回去吧，万一有人来怎么办……”

 

正在课桌抽屉里翻找东西的カツキ，根本听不见海云微弱的请求，终于拿出了一个黑色的袋子，单手扔给了还坐在地上的赤谷海云，一下子掉在海云腿间。

 

“把这个穿上，海云。”

 

是不容拒绝的语气，赤谷海云吞了口口水，不听从命令的话，不会被轻易放过的，打开袋子一看，海云的脸色变得苍白，拿出袋子里东西的手指也在颤抖，嘴唇抿得死紧。

 

不是什么恐怖的电动情趣玩具（カツキ之前就给海云用过了），而是一套新的黑色的学生水手服，上面有折寺中学的标志，上衣和裙子尺码都很标准，甚至还配套了白色的制服袜子和内裤。

 

“哈哈，为什么是折寺的……女生校服啊。”

 

赤谷海云笑得干巴巴的，这个玩笑他一点也笑不出来，尤其被捉弄的主角的他自己。

 

カツキ笑着走向海云，用力按住他的肩膀，凑到他耳边呼气，感觉到海云低头发抖，才稍微放松手上的压制，很玩味地看着那套水手服。

 

“因为国中的时候，我还没日过你吧？”

 

“什、什么啊？！！”

 

“所以姑且满足一下我的心愿嘛~海云~”，カツキ双手合十，做出“诚恳”求人的样子，

 

“你不知道我国中的时候有多想把你摁在地上艹，让你哭着求我轻点，那时候的你的身体又纤细又青涩，肯定很美味啊~你不知道我现在有多后悔！当时没能对你下手，好浪费啊~”

 

“カツキ！你混蛋！”

 

知道カツキ的恶劣想法后，海云气得满脸通红，原来自己的禽兽幼驯染打国中就有把自己吃干抹净的想法，难怪他总觉得カツキ看自己的眼神让人屁股痛。高中后玩各种花样他都忍了，这次真是忍无可忍。

 

“不要生气嘛~海云~”

 

看到海云生气了，カツキ赶紧抱住他安慰起来，一边安慰一边顺手牵羊，脱掉海云的沾了灰的白色校裤。

 

“我和你道歉啦~你现在的身体也超级棒的~腰细腿长，后面也十分紧致，全身都是敏感点偏偏还很嘴硬，カツキ最喜欢这样的海云了！”

 

“把裤子还给我！！！”

 

白色校裤猝不及防地被カツキ甩到一边，海云扯住自己的上衣下摆，咬牙切齿地要求把裤子还给他，但在カツキ看来，海云就像只没底气的威胁要咬人的奶猫，还是被剪光了爪子的那种。

 

“啧啧啧，又是白色平角裤啊，小海云真是个无趣的人。”カツキ把水手服裙子扔到海云的腿上，得意地欣赏着他羞耻难堪的表情，

 

“把裙子穿上，蕾丝内裤这次就勉为其难放过你了~”

 

“那个，カツキ……能不能……”

 

想要求饶的赤谷海云小心翼翼地抬起头，结果正好对上カツキ的眼睛，那种想要舔舐自己全身的眼神，海云每次都会感觉背脊发凉，カツキ用手指转着那条粉色的内裤玩，像条赤裸裸的威胁，晃得海云眼睛痛。

 

抓起腿上的裙子，海云难受得深呼吸了几下，因为他羞耻得快要缺氧了。扶着旁边课桌站起来，缓慢地把一丝不挂的双腿套进裙子里，有点卡住，拉开侧边拉链，终于很笨拙地把裙子穿上去了。

 

“别忘了还有上衣~”

 

カツキ看着海云一点点解开衬衫扣子，露出白花花的肉，和胸前两点红晕，就越发呼吸紧促，揪那条女式内裤的手劲都更大了，喉咙里发出低沉的声音，像蓄势待发的野兽的嘶吼。

 

终于穿好了衣服，赤谷海云拍拍自己平坦的胸部，他真是不能理解カツキ的恶趣味，男人穿这个有什么好看的，海云稍微提起自己的裙角，低头看露出的无聊的白色平角裤，这个不自觉的动作带来的视觉冲击，勾引得一旁早就虎视眈眈的人气血上涌。

 

カツキ惊人的爆发力，让他可以一下子冲到海云身边并且按倒在旁边的课桌上，一套动作和排练很多遍一样，行云流水。突然被压倒的海云本能地蹬腿挣扎，被カツキ顺势脱掉了球鞋和运动短袜。

 

“喂~你忘记穿袜子了。”，カツキ手里抓着遗落在袋子里的中筒袜，长度刚好能覆盖小腿的位置，“我来帮你。”

 

カツキ用手掌上下抚摸海云的小腿内侧，光滑紧致的触感让他爱不释手。第一次看海云换上紧身的战斗服时，他就想好好摸一下那双灵活的腿。手慢慢伸向大腿的内测，海云害怕得发抖起来，第一次穿裙子，低下真空的感觉让他很不习惯，カツキ抚摸带来的酥麻感好像被放大了。

 

カツキ一边抚摸，一边给海云的另一条腿穿上白袜，虽然不同于少女的纤细腿型，海云的腿是有肌肉的，但曲线锻炼得流畅好看，穿上袜子也不显得不和谐。

 

“哈哈！海云真是比我想象得还适合水手服~好可爱啊~”

 

比一般男孩子更白的皮肤和更小的骨架，但又没有女孩子起伏的胸部曲线，水手服领口就变得松松垮垮，露出雪白的脖颈和锁骨，是カツキ首先想侵占的地方，只穿了一只的袜子的腿显得相当色气，想看那双腿因为自己无助地挣扎。

 

カツキ从口袋里掏出一把钞票，塞进海云宽松的领口里，这种把像奖励援交一样的行为，カツキ经常对海云做。因为国中的无个性赤谷海云，被周围人当做“硬币男孩”，只要给一个最小面值的硬币，就可以尽情欺负海云，恶劣归恶劣，那时的カツキ还没有想到性上面，顶多是叫海云跑腿或者抢走他的早饭一类的恶作剧。但就是国中时期的启蒙，让カツキ潜意识将在性交中给海云钱看做掌控他身体必不可少的环节，好显得这种行为是“互惠互利”，而不是单方面的强迫。

 

海云勉强用手臂撑起上身，钞票挤在胸口的刺痛感觉很不好，カツキ灼热的气息喷在脸上，自己像块任人宰割的肉，躺在名为课桌的砧板上。

 

“我会让可爱的小海云舒服地又哭又叫的~”

 

面前是カツキ居高临下的目光，明明长了张还算温柔和善的脸，海云却深知，这人下手比谁都狠辣，是个以践踏自己的尊严为乐的家伙。背后是表面粗糙的课桌，桌子腿摇摇晃晃，可能海云随时会失去平衡，跌到地上。

 

カツキ按耐不住地抬起海云的小腿，舔舐起腿的内侧。舌头濡湿的触感让海云想要逃离，身体又因为恐惧僵直，暴露出隐秘的裙底部位，让カツキ的眼神更加深谙，放过发抖的小腿，像个性////骚扰的变态一样，用力揉捏了一把那条灰色内裤包裹下的物件，惹得海云大声惊呼，

 

“唔、唔……！别那么用力碰那里！疼！”

 

海云的身体还是那么敏感啊~只是稍微触碰一下就受不了吗？眼角挂水珠的样子好可爱啊……不够，想让他崩溃地哭出来。

 

撩起海云水手服的下摆，上衣是短款的，一下子就撩到了胸部，和由于微凉的空气而战栗的小乳头。カツキ把头凑过去吮吸起来，手里也没闲着，上下其手玩弄海云和下身。被多重刺激的海云红了眼睛，用力推开カツキ压制住自己肩膀，抗拒着身上人凶猛的攻势。

 

不许抗拒我。

 

占有欲促使野兽露出锋利的獠牙，来死死咬住猎物的后颈。カツキ压住海云的手腕，防止他大力抵抗。手从内裤缝隙里滑进去，硬生生往后穴里直接挤进去两根手指，没有润滑，前进很困难，海云疼得冒冷汗，拼命摇头，让カツキ稍微停住动作。

 

“好痛好痛好痛！出去啊！一下子会受伤的，不要！カツキ不要！”

 

接受我的全部。

 

“海云的里面好温暖。”

 

カツキ俯下身亲吻不安哭泣的海云，还嗅了一口发丝的味道，有一股很清爽的发乳味道。有洁癖的海云总是洗得像女孩子一样，香香软软的，可是又让人忍不住把他从里到外都弄脏。

“唉，小海云，你在哭吗？”察觉到低泣声的カツキ俯下身凑近看海云，故意把正在搅动的手指一下抽出来，划过内壁的瞬间快感让海云弓起身子惊呼，眼泪和唾液落在了水手服衣领上。

 

“对不起，是我太心急了。”カツキ温柔地抱住哽咽地打着哭嗝的海云，轻轻地抚摸他一直乱糟糟的头发，等待红眼睛的小兔子安静下来

 

“不过海云还真是没用啊~明明做了这么多次，怎么还是怕得要死？”カツキ笑着“责怪”海云胆子小，两颗犬齿在背光的阴影里显得明晃晃的，让本来想反驳的海云又偏过头，闭紧了嘴。

 

就算海云一百万个不愿意继续，カツキ也不打算就这样半途而废（好不容易弄到合海云身的水手服），他打算先给小兔子尝点“甜头”，不安分的手指滑向了水手服裙子内边沿，有技巧地揉搓起安静许久的“小海云”，阴茎被幼驯染恶劣地玩弄，和自己解决不同的源源不断的快感，让海云脑子一片空白，因为カツキ是个自私自利的混蛋，所以这样的待遇相当少，比起羞耻更多的是震惊。

**Author's Note:**

> カツキxヤミクモ


End file.
